Traum des Windes
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Wie oft hatte sich der junge Magier schon danach gesehnt? Freiheit, was war das...? Arthur wusste, dass nur einer sie ihm geben kann, der Wind...


Wer flüsterte da? Wer wisperte diese verführerischen Worte? Diese Worte, die nach Freiheit schmeckten? Aufmerksam lauschte Arthur dem Wind in den Bäumen, er raschelte, erzählte dem blonden Jungen von weit entfernten Städten, exotischen Vögeln, von Gegenden, in denen er nicht an seine alltäglichen Pflichten gebunden war. Wenn er genau hinsah, erkannte er, dass es nicht der Wind ist, von dem er immer in den Büchern über fremde Welten, die in der Bibliothek der Magierakademie verwahrt wurden, gelesen hatte, der Wind hatte die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes, schwammig, neblig, fast unsichtbar. Jeden Tag, immer und immer wieder, strich er durch die Wipfel der Tannen, der Eichen, der Ahorne, aller Bäume, die stolz auf den Bergen rings um die Stadt thronten und beschützend auf die Menschen, die Magier, die Tiermenschen, auf alle Lebewesen hinab blickten, mit ihren starken Körpern die Gefahren abzuhalten versuchten. Denn der Wind war ein grausamer Mann oder wie man ihn auch bezeichnen mochte, Arthur vermochte es nicht eine richtige Bezeichnung für ihn zu finden, das stürmische Element mochte die befestigten Städte nicht, mochte die Grenzen nicht, die die Freiheit jedes einzelnen einschränkten, sie raubten, sie in ein Glaskätschen geschlossen und den Schlüssel weggeworfen hatten – Arthur wusste, dass es leicht zu zebrechen, zersplittern war. Es war zu einfach. Wahrscheinlich war der Wind sein einziger Freund. Nur er konnte ihm ermöglichen seine volle Kraft zu entwickeln, nur er war in der Lage ihm die Freiheit zu schenken, um die große Magie seines Inneren freizusetzen, wahrscheinlich war er seine einzige große Liebe. Der junge Magier seufzte schwer, als er den ungreifbar scheinenden Mann betrachtete, ihm zuhörte, während dieser um ihn herum schlich, seine Kreise zog und ein Labyrinth der Träume aufbaute, mit jedem seiner unglaublichen, kraftvollen Worte erschuf er neue Realitäten, erfüllte Arthurs leeren Geist mit farbenprächtigen Fantasien, Träumen von Rittern, von Abenteuern, errichtete Welten durch Arthurs bloße Vorstellungskraft. Er sah wie er mit Drachen durch die Lüfte zog, die Feinde mit geheimnisvollen Zaubern durch die Luft wirbeln ließ, wie er wie mi Tanz die Kämpfe bewältigte, die ihn letzlich zu seinem geliebten Wind bringen würden, seinem Ruf der Freiheit, den er immer vernommen hatte. "Wind... Wie lautet dein Name?", flüsterte Arthur zaghaft. Es war nur ein Hauch, ein ünner Schleier, den der Wind einsog und kichernd mit sich herumwirbelte, Arthur sah nur die glühend roten Augen, die zu Farbschlieren verschwammen, als er zum Sturm wurde, tanzte und lachend die blonden Haare zerzauste. Wenn er genau hinsah wusste er, dass die Farben des Windes nicht nur Silber und Preußischblau waren wie jeder andere mit einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck in der Stadt behauptete. Obwohl die Haut fast weiß, die Haare silberfarben, sah er dieses kräftige Leuchten der Farben, die hin und wieder aufleuchteten und dem Element, der Naturgewalt, die so viele Sehnsüchte barg, seine Stärke verleihten. "Arthur... Du weißt ihn doch, ich habe keinen Namen, aber nur du kannst mir einen geben, da ich dich respektiere", lachte der Wind gespentisch widerhallend, es hatte einen gehässigen Unterton, aber der Zauberer war sicher, dass dies nur bloße Einbildung war. Schnell rannte er hinter seinem Freund her, tief in die Bäume bis sie auf ein freies Feld kamen, auf dem nichts war – außer dem Himmel. Nie hätte der junge Mann gedacht, dass es so etwas geben konnte, staunend betrachtete er, das Wasser über ihm, die freie Luft unterhalb des Felsvorspungs, der ihm hinter dem Feld erwartete. Konnte es so etwas überhaupt geben? War es seine Einbildung? Heftig schüttelte er seine blonde Mähne, versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, diese Zweifel, die als Dämonen seinen Geist vergiften wollten. Wäre das geschehen hätte er seine Magie verloren, sein Vertrauen in den Wind und die Fantasie, die ihm das Unmögliche ermöglichten. Wie war er nochmal hierhin gelangt? Er war dem Wind gefolgt, einfach gefolgt, nur ein einziger Schritt trennte ihn von seiner ersehnten freiheit, aber sollte er das wirklich wagen? "Gilbert..." Unsicher trat er näher an die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die vor ihm wabernd in der Luft schwebte, seine Umrisse wurden für Arthur immer klarer, greifbarer, fester, er war überzeugt, dass er an dem Ort angelangt war, an dem er immer hatte sein wollen, in der Freiheit, er musste nur noch einen einzigen Schritt wagen. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, hemmte ihn. War es Angst? Waren es die Bande der Schule, der Gesellschaft? "Wenn du mich so nennen willst, dann sei es so. Du musst dich nicht fürchten, mein Liebster, oder war die Freiheit nicht dein Wunsch? Vertraue mir, vertraue der Luft, der Fantasie, deiner Magie, wirf die Fesseln ab!", rief er laut mit süßen Klängen, es klang wie Gesang, der Melodie, die er seit Jahren in seinen Träumen immer und immer wieder gehört hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte ihn, strömte hitzig durch seine Adern, drang bis in seine Haarspitzen. Er liebte diese Person, er liebte seine Art, die ihn dazu zwang näher zu treten, ohne, dass er Gewalt hätte anwenden müssen. Sein Herz raste, ob es vor Aufregung vor dem weitem Himmel unter ihm war oder wegen seiner Liebe zu Gilbert, war ihm nicht deutlich, er konnte es nicht greifen, da diese Gefühle wie Rauch waren, immer, wenn er versuchte sie zu ergreifen, wanden sie sich aus seinem Griff. "Lass mich dir helfen", flüsterte der Silberhaarige und öffnete sein Leinenhemd, das er unter dem Ledermantel trug. Langsam wandte Arthur den Blick auf die Hand seines Geliebten, die eine Stelle auf seinem Rücken berührte, er konnte es nicht recht sehen, da diese zwischen seinen Schulterblättern lag. Die Berührung war sanft, doch Arthur sog scharf die Luft ein als er einen starken Schmerz von dort ausgehen spürte, er zuckte wie Blitze durch seinen Körper, er schien zu brennen, in züngelnden Flammen zu stehen, die jedoch nicht bösartig waren. Wenn er sogar ehrlich war, war dieses Brennen, dieses Prickeln auf seiner Haut sehr angenehm, etwas schien auf seinem Rücken zu wachsen, aus der Tätowierung auf seinem Rücken sprossen Federn, lange glasähnliche Federn, die sich im gleißenden Silberlicht von Gilberts Magie zu Flügeln vereinigten. Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr ihm, den er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen kommentierte, es erfreute ihn seinen erschrockenen, überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, als er merkte, welche Möglichkeiten ihm eröffnet wurden. Arthur hätte nie zu glauben gewagt, dass jemand seine Kräfte entfalten würde, dass niemand ihm die Gelegenheit schenken würde, davon zu fliegen. „Ich... habe jetzt Flügel?", fragte er ungläubig und betastete seinen Rücken mit den Flügeln aus Kristall. „ Nun, du glaubst Flügel zu haben, aber nur wir beide können sie sehen, es ist unser Geheimnis, das Geheimnis, um die Freiheit", wisperte der Albino und schaute mit seinen wilden roten Augen in die blattgrünen Augen Arthurs, er konnte sich in den dem Sonnenaufgang gleichen Seelenspiegeln spiegeln, sie gaben ihm Hoffnung und das ersehnte Gefühl der Freiheit. „Nur wir beide..." Als er die Worte des anderen wiederholte, wurde ihm klar, dass er diese liebte. Er wusste es, ihm war so viel präsent geworden in den letzten Stunden, die seine Liebe ihm geraubt hatte, geschenkt hatte. „Wage es", hauchte Gilbert und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, löste sich aber kurz darauf erneut. Für den Magier hätte dieser Moment länger dauern können, er ein wenig enttäuscht, aber es kitzelte und kribbelte überall, um zu fliegen. Tief atmete er ein, inhalierte den Duft der im Raum zu hängen schien und wagte den Schritt. Er fiel, aber dieses Gefühl berauschte ihn, erzeugte Euphorie, sodass er anfing mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen mit dem Wind auf den Luft zu segeln. Diese Freiheit war etwas, was ihm niemand mehr wegnehmen konnte, da er und Gilbert bis zu seinem Tod blieben.

Freiheit mit dem Wind.


End file.
